Vendetta
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: An enemy from Vader's past uses Luke as a tool for his revenge. Conclusion of Mercy/Truth/Vendetta Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Vendetta is the conclusion of my trilogy – it started with Mercy and continued to Truth. I hope everyone enjoys the ending.**_

Disclaimer – I don't own Star Wars...

Vendetta

By Red Blaze 16

Vader stood on the Bridge of the Executor. It had been a standard month since Luke escaped Mustafar. The Dark Lord had tracked the ship his son had used to flee the planet, but Luke was smart. The boy left the ship he had taken on a nearby planet and switched ships. Of course, Vader's agents were able to figure out the ship that Luke had gotten on, as a passenger, to go to a different planet. The agents continued to track Luke for almost a standard week, then the trail went cold.

The last few weeks on Executor had been tense. Less than 48-hours after the trail ended, Vader killed a lieutenant. The officer had done nothing more than deliver bad news to the Dark Lord. While he was first to fall to Vader's frustration, he wasn't the last. Admiral Piett kept a wary eye on the Dark Lord. He knew why Vader was angry. In fact, Piett was the only man on the ship, except for Lord Vader, to know that the boy had escaped.

But Piett wasn't the only person who knew that the boy got away. Not long after Luke had escaped, Vader had spoken with the Emperor. The Dark Lord still planned to end the Emperor. The old man had crossed a line with Vader when he had assisted Luke in escaping. Then again, if it had just been the assistance, that could have fallen into the normal twisted relationship that is Master and Apprentice. It was the lies that infuriated Vader. Warped truths, so the boy would fear his father even more. The Dark Lord knew that the Emperor had his own plans for Luke, which was why Vader needed to find his son.

While Vader was furious that his agents couldn't find Luke, he was also uneasy. It wasn't just the agents who couldn't find the boy. Vader could not sense his son in the Force. The boy had disappeared from the Force around the same time his agents lost Luke's trail. Vader wondered if the boy was with the Emperor and his Master was blocking him from detecting the boy. One thing the Dark Lord was certain of though was that his son was alive. The only question was, where was he?

…...

Luke opened his eyes as far as they would go. He found himself still a prisoner. His arms were pinned to his side, thick restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His back was pressed against a metal table. Currently, the table had Luke vertical.

The boy's body was suffused with pain. He didn't know how long ago that the last round of torture had taken place. The last time he had been awake, his tormentor had injected him with some kind of poison. It had felt like his blood had been on fire.

"Awake?"

The boy shifted his attention. The male, as it wasn't a human, stood off to the side. His skin was green, though the color would shift, Luke noted, depending on the male's emotions. His tormentor was mostly hairless, except for a long, thick ponytail of dark hair that grew from the crown of his head. The alien typically wore a dark purple robe, with gold edging, except when he was the one torturing Luke. The boy didn't know the alien's name, but he recognized the species. The male was Falleen.

Near the Falleen was a furry lizard that was about twenty inches long. The animal had been an almost constant companion since Luke had been captured. The green skinned alien told Luke that the creature was an Ysalamiri and its most impressive skill was that it created a neutral zone for the Force around it. The animal actually repelled the Force, which meant that, as long as it was near Luke, the boy couldn't access the Force.

A tree branch shared the room and, typically, that's where the Ysalamiri usually perched. Except today. Right now, it was being held by blonde woman. She looked human, but Luke had already been told she was droid. An almost perfect replica of a human woman. If the alien was not torturing Luke, than the droid was.

Luke had lost track of time. He wasn't sure how long he had been a prisoner of the Falleen. The alien rarely asked him any questions. He wasn't interested in any information that Luke had. He did not care about the Rebellion, not that Luke would have told him anything. All he was interested in was making Luke suffer.

And the alien would always change how he hurt Luke. He didn't want the boy to grow used to or numb to the torture. Luke had been beaten, electrocuted, and poisoned. When the torture went too far and Luke's life was risked, the droid would provide minimum medical attention. The Falleen had told Luke that he wasn't ready to kill him yet.

All the Falleen did was alternate between torturing the boy and telling the boy why he was hurting Luke. Each session always ended the same. The Falleen explained that Luke could blame his father for his suffering. The alien did not mean Anakin Skywalker. No, the alien meant Darth Vader. Luke's torturer knew that the Dark Lord of the Sith was formerly Anakin Skywalker.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Luke. His words were a whisper. His throat was raw from screaming.

"Why do you ask?" The tone was mild.

"The Ysalamiri," replied the boy. "It's not on the branch."

"Perhaps I feel that it's no long necessary," replied the alien. "Maybe it has served its purpose?"

The male stripped off his robe and placed it carefully on the empty tree branch. Underneath the robe was a skintight black suit. The back was partially open, to allow for the ridges that ran down the alien's back. He stepped up to Luke. He wrapped his hand around the boy's chin and pushed Luke's head back, exposing the boy's throat.

"I could kill you right now," stated the alien. His voice didn't give away any emotions he was feeling. "Slit your throat. Not deep enough to kill you immediately. But deep enough that you would die eventually. I would stand here and watch you gasp for breath, as your blood slowly filled your lungs."

The alien released Luke's chin and stepped back. The boy shifted his head and stared at the Falleen.

"But I have different plans," said the alien. "Guri?"

The blonde droid standing near the entrance to the room, still holding the furry lizard, stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Remove the animal from the ship," ordered the alien. "I believe it's time for Vader to know where his son is. I'm sure he's worried."

The droid nodded her head and exited the room with the Ysalamiri, leaving Luke alone with the Falleen.

"We will be coming out of hyperspace shortly," said the alien. His eyes never left Luke's face. "If the reports I have are correct, the Executor should be nearby. What do you suppose will happen when Vader detects you?"

"You're assuming he's searching for me," said Luke. The boy now understood why the Ysalamiri was removed. While the animal was used, in the beginning, to block Luke's access to the Force, so he couldn't save himself, it had remained near the boy because the Falleen didn't want Vader to find Luke before the alien was ready.

"He's been searching for you ever since you escaped him," replied the alien. "Once his ship is nearby, you will reach out to him and let him know you're here."

"Why would I help you?" demanded Luke. His voice was still a whisper, but his words were firm.

"You're assuming you're going to have a choice," replied the alien with a smile.

Luke decided against replying directly to those words. If Vader was searching the Force for any sign of his son, then he would feel if Luke was tortured near him. If Luke didn't volunteer to attract Vader's attention, then the alien would use other means to force Luke. The boy didn't need the Falleen to confirm that that was the plan. Then again, he wasn't interested in voluntarily helping the Falleen either.

Of course, that would also bring the alien to Darth Vader's attention. "What do you hope to get by gaining his attention?" asked the boy.

Luke didn't know Vader well enough to predict which reaction the Dark Lord would provide the alien. Luke had escaped from him on Mustafar. Maybe Vader would be...pleased that Luke had been punished. Then again, Luke was reminded of the Dark Lord's reaction to when his Admiral harmed him the last time Luke had been on Executor.

**He is mine**. Vader had growled those words at the Admiral while he crushed the man's throat. The Dark Lord had killed one of his men for barely hurting him. Did that mean that his father actually cared? Or was it as the Emperor said and Vader was most dangerous to those he wanted to keep safe? The boy felt as confused about the situation with his father as he did when he left Mustafar.

The only thing Luke felt certain of was the reason for why the Emperor had helped him escape. Palpatine wasn't a good man to be concerned about the welfare of an enemy. Palpatine wanted to drive a wedge between Luke and Vader. Maybe he feared what father and son would do, if they worked together. Or maybe the old man was unhappy and couldn't stand for anyone else to be happy. Even if Luke doubted every word that the old man had said, it still didn't change the fact that Luke and Vader were on opposite sides of the war between the Empire and the Rebellion.

"If your father follows his typical behavior, he will most likely crush my throat for what I have done," replied the alien, in response to Luke's question.

"What?" The boy was confused. "You want him to kill you?"

"It would not be my first choice," replied the alien. "But if he does, then he loses you."

"Let me guess," replied Luke. "If he kills you, your droid will kill me?"

"No, boy," replied the Falleen. He waved his hand across his own chest. "While you cannot see it, there is a heart monitor on my chest. The monitor is connected to a...well, a bomb on this ship. If my heart stops, the bomb will explode and kill everyone, including you, on this ship."

The Falleen walked over to the side of the room. He pushed a couple of buttons and a small screen slid from the wall. The alien turned back and smiled at Luke.

"If, for some reason, your father decides to let me live, then I will kill you while he watches," said the alien. "Either way, you will be dead and I will have my revenge for my family by destroying his."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: While Mercy and Truth were one-shots, I felt I couldn't make Vendetta a one-shot also. That being said, it's still going to be a short story – maybe 5-6 chapters. Sorry for any confusion on the previous chapter.  
**_

…_**...**_

Darth Vader had removed himself from the Bridge. He stormed to his private chamber. Since his agents could not find the boy, he wondered if he could through meditation. When the Dark Lord had been younger and weaker, known to the galaxy as Anakin Skywalker, he had found meditation difficult. To quiet his mind enough to be one with the Force was not a skill that the Jedi Knight had mastered.

After his baptism of fire near the lava rivers of Mustafar, the Dark Lord found he could meditate. Not the peaceful sort that the Jedi had been known for. No. The meditation did not bring Vader peace. It allowed the Dark Lord of the Sith the ability to focus single mindedly on his hatred of those who had betrayed him. Stolen from him. Attempted to destroy him. He hoped, though it was a foolish emotion for a Sith, that surrounded by his rage, he might be able to detect Luke's light. Then again, this wasn't the first time he had attempted it and each previous attempt had ended in failure. And the death of another officer.

He strode toward his meditation chamber when a wave of pain assaulted him. It made the Dark Lord stumble, though he remained standing. And since no one was in the room to see it, no one witnessed his weakness. Vader had only felt pain worse than that once, on Mustafar. The Dark Lord also knew that the pain he felt wasn't his own.

_LUKE!_

Vader shouted through the Force, knowing that the pain he felt belonged to his son. The only response he received was more pain. As the wave would ebb and flow, Vader knew that his son was close.

_Luke! Tell me where you are!_

Still the boy refused to respond, though Vader wondered how much of it was his son's own stubbornness and how much was the suffering that Luke was experiencing. The boy's training was incomplete and he wouldn't have the skill to separate himself from the pain he was going through. It was possible that the pain was overwhelming him, making him unable to respond.

After a moment or two, the pain started to fade. Vader attempted to connect with his son through the Force.

_Son? I know you are nearby. Tell me where you are and I will come to you._

If Vader could have held his breath, waiting for the boy's response, he would have, but his respirator kept his breathes even.

_No. Trap._

The response was so faint, the Dark Lord almost wondered if he had imagined it.

_Luke..._

Vader was ready to tell his son he wasn't worried about any traps. Nothing would stop the Dark Lord from getting to his son, but a beep on the communication system drew his attention. Vader snarled. He was tempted to ignore the communication, but knew that the Bridge would only reach out to him if it were crucial. Piett knew better than to contact Vader unless it was important. He opened the communication.

"What is it, Admiral?" growled Vader.

"My lord," replied Piett. The Dark Lord could hear the fear underling those two words. "We've been hailed by Prince Xizor's ship. It just came out of hyperspace. He said he has information on the location of Skywalker."

"Connect him to me," growled Vader. The Dark Lord stepped back and stared at the small blank screen, which a moment later, with filled with the head of Falleen Prince.

"Greetings, Lord Vader," said the green skinned alien. A small smile gently curled his lips.

"You said you have information on Skywalker," replied Lord Vader. He wasn't interested in social niceties.

"He's here," replied Prince Xizor. "On my ship."

In Vader's mind, those words sealed the fate of the Falleen. The suffering Vader felt coming from Luke was too fresh for Xizor to deny he had been torturing the boy.

"My men captured him," continued the Falleen. His words and tone were calm, as if he were completely unaware of where Vader's thoughts had gone to. "I had planned to take him to Imperial City and present him to the Emperor, but when I came out of hyperspace, I discovered your ship."

The small smile never left the lips of the Fallen. The alien was enjoying himself. His eyes shifted from the screen. A moment later Vader felt a new wave of pain. Luke's agony screamed through the Force, just as the Dark Lord heard the boy's screams through the connection he had with the Falleen.

"Guri is currently questioning the boy. I wanted to present the Emperor with information on the Rebels. Sadly, the boy is not cooperating."

The Falleen opened his mouth to continue talking, only to feel a hand wrap around his throat. There wasn't an actual hand on his throat. Prince Xizor knew that it was Vader, using the Force.

"You will tell your droid to stop immediately," growled Vader.

He slowly released the Falleen. The Dark Lord wanted to crush the male's throat but he was currently a favorite of the Emperor. While Darth Vader was developing a plan to end Palpatine, it would be easier if he wasn't being punished by the Emperor for killing a favorite.

"Guri," said Xizor, his eyes returning to the screen. "Stop."

A moment later, Vader felt Luke's pain end.

"You will transfer the boy to my ship," growled Vader.

"No," replied Xizor. The smile had returned to the Falleen's face.

Vader's fury stole his words at the alien's refusal.

"I have waited many years for my revenge," continued the alien. "And the only way you will take the boy from me is over my dead body."

"Easily done," growled Vader.

He reached out with the Force and wrapped his hand around the alien's throat. This time, he had no intention to stop. Vader choked the alien and the small smile never left Xizor's face.


	3. Chapter 3

_STOP!_

The word was clear and loud through the Force. It should have surprised the Dark Lord that his son would try to save the male's life, but Vader wasn't surprised. He would have to teach Luke that mercy was a weakness. His hold on Xizor's throat never faltered.

_You can't kill him!_

Xizor's face started to change colors. The lack of air was starting to affect the alien. His legs collapsed under him and Xizor's knees hit the ground. Vader could still see the top of the alien's head.

_Father! He wants you to kill him! If he dies, the ship explodes!_

The words penetrated Vader's fury. If the ship exploded, Luke would die. Quickly, Vader released Xizor's throat. Vader listened as the alien gasped and coughed.

"I've never known you to grant mercy to an enemy." The words wheezed from Xizor's lips. Coughing fits still wracked the alien.

Vader now understood why his son had warned him of a trap. Xizor knew that Vader would kill the alien for what he had done to Luke. Waiting for the alien to recover, Vader keyed in a communication to Piett, telling the Admiral to lock a tractor beam on the alien's ship. Xizor would not escape with his son.

"I will kill you," growled Vader. "And I will, once Skywalker is on my ship."

Since the Falleen had no intention of voluntarily docking his ship on Executor, he knew that there was only one other way for the Dark Lord to get the boy.

"And what's to stop me from killing the boy before Executor can use its tractor beam to bring my ship in?"

The Dark Lord reached out and took hold of the Falleen. He did not crush the male's throat, but his hold on the alien would mean Prince Xizor couldn't move. The alien quickly detected his problem.

"Guri."

Before the alien could finish his command to kill Luke, Vader grabbed the droid in a Force hold. He was tempted to destroy the droid but the Dark Lord didn't know if there was a backup trigger in her. Prince Xizor glared at Vader.

"Your mistake, Xizor, was underestimating the Force," growled Vader. "And me."

"_Prince_ Xizor," snapped the alien. He was furious that the Dark Lord had denied him his title. "I have underestimated nothing."

"What did you hope to gain from this?" demanded the Dark Lord. "Kill the boy and embarrass me to the Emperor?"

"The Emperor?" sneered the alien. "This has nothing to do with him! You killed my family!"

"You'll have to be more specific." Vader could faintly hear Luke. "He's killed a lot of families."

The Dark Lord startled. He had said something very similar to Luke on Cymoon 1. Xizor's attention shifted from the screen and he snarled at Luke.

"Your father hasn't saved you yet, boy!"

For a second time, Darth Vader was startled. Prince Xizor had referred to him as Luke's father. Only the Emperor, Luke, and Darth Vader himself knew that truth. To the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker died many years ago at the end of the Clone Wars. Very few knew that he had become Darth Vader, yet this Falleen Prince knew.

"So, you knew who the boy was when you tortured him?" growled Vader. It took all his patience not to crush the male.

"I've known for a long time what your birth name was," replied Xizor. The words were growled, but a faint smile returned to his lips. "And when my agents also discovered the name of the Rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star, I wondered if he was a relation. It wasn't until your latest communication with the Emperor that his identity was confirmed."

Darth Vader remembered the last time he spoke with the Emperor. While he hadn't told his Master that he had captured the boy, the old man knew. Neither mentioned that Palpatine had helped the boy escape. But, more than once, the Emperor referred to Luke as Vader's son. The Dark Lord hadn't known anyone else was listening into their communication.

"Spying on the Emperor is a crime punishable by death," said Vader.

The Dark Lord was pleased. By Xizor's own omission, Vader now had a reason to kill the male. Not that it mattered. The Falleen had knowingly tortured Vader's son. The Dark Lord didn't need any other reason to kill Xizor, but at least he had a reason that he could provide the Emperor. Justification that Palpatine could not dispute.

"You misunderstand me, Vader," replied Xizor. Since the Dark Lord had denied Xizor his title, the Falleen would refuse to say Vader's. "The Emperor knew I was listening! I was in the room when you spoke!"

Darth Vader noted a flash on his communication system. A written message from Admiral Piett. He looked down to read the message. Prince Xizor's ship was docked in Executor.

"Your ship is docked," said Vader, as he raised his head and stared at the Falleen. "Your refuge against my fury is at an end."

…...

The transport ship in the docking bay was small. Darth Vader stood outside of ship and stared at it. A unit of Stormtroopers stood behind him. The Dark Lord still held the Falleen and the droid with the Force. But more importantly than that, Vader felt Luke. The boy, while not being actively tortured, was still in pain.

"Set weapons to stun," growled Vader. "Detain the Falleen and droid. Their prisoner will be removed and immediately taken to the medical area for treatment."

The orders were acknowledge and a Stormtrooper stepped forward. He entered a code, to override the locking mechanism on the door. A moment later, the door opened and a ramp lowered. The Stormtroopers entered the ship. Darth Vader followed the soldiers onto the ship.

It didn't take long for them to find the room where Prince Xizor, Guri, and Luke were. Vader watched as two Stormtroopers worked on the restraints that held Luke. The boy didn't say anything, though his eyes remained on Vader. Darth Vader didn't acknowledge the boy, but walked up to Xizor. Restraints were placed on the Falleen and Vader's dropped his Force hold on the male.

"Is the trap you laid specific to this ship? Or is the explosive on you?" demanded Vader.

The male's answer would determine Vader's next course of action. He wanted to torture and kill the Falleen personally. If the explosive was on Xizor, Vader wouldn't risk his ship for his revenge. Xizor would still die, but from a distance.

"Why would I tell you?" replied Xizor.

The Falleen didn't demand to know how Vader knew of the trap. His eyes shifted to stare at the boy. Luke was mostly out of the restrains and a new set of Stormtroopers had arrived with a stretcher to take the boy off his ship.

"He said..." the voice was weak, but it drew Vader's attention. The boy looked at his father. "He said that the bomb was on the ship."

The Falleen sneered at Luke. "But I am also on the ship, which means, the explosive could be on me, boy."

Luke didn't reply, as the Stormtroopers laid him on the stretcher. Carefully, they removed the boy from the ship. Vader said nothing to Luke or to Xizor as he pondered the male's words. Instead he turned to a nearby Stormtrooper.

"Deactivate the hyperdrive and crippled the engine. Incapacitate the female droid, but do not destroy it. Leave it on the ship. Remove the Falleen and take him to the detention center. Strip search him and confirm that he doesn't have any explosives, no matter how small, on or in his person," ordered Vader, before he turned and followed the stretcher that carried his son off of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke opened his eyes and saw that he was in a medical room that looked similar to the one he had been in before, the last time he was on Executor. It was a private room, with only one bed. The constant pain Luke had been feeling, ever since being brought on the Falleen's ship, was mostly gone. He didn't know if it were due to pain medication or because his wounds were treated.

When the door slid open to the room, the boy expected to see a medic. Instead, the dark figure of Lord Vader filled the entrance. The Dark Lord stepped into the room and the door slid shut behind him. For a moment, neither said anything to the other. The only noise was Vader's respirator.

Luke shifted in the bed and that's when he noted that he wasn't restrained. The boy shifted more and attempted to pull himself into more of a sitting position. He didn't feel comfortable laying on a bed with Darth Vader in the room.

"Nothing to say, young one?" rumbled Vader.

"What is there to say?" replied Luke. The boy sighed. It still hurt him to speak. His throat was rough from what he had been through on the Falleen's ship. It was the only noticeable pain he had. "I am your prisoner, again."

"It's not my intention for you to be my prisoner," replied the Dark Lord. Vader noted that his son's words were spoken softly. He wondered at the cause. Was it because the boy had accepted that his proper place at at his father's side or was it some lingering effect from his torture at the hands of Xizor. "I want you at my side. Willingly."

"You mean, the Dark Side?" asked the boy.

"It is far more powerful than anything Kenobi has taught you," growled Vader.

Luke decided not to respond. He got the feeling that Vader and he would never agree on the correct path for the Force. Luke would not fall to the Dark Side, but he got the impression that his father wouldn't let Luke remain in the Light.

Instead, the boy was more interested in hearing what his father would say about the things that Palpatine had told him. Vader had to know who had helped Luke escape. While Luke had run from his father, the boy did not completely believe everything the Emperor had told him on Mustafar.

"The Emperor helped me escape," said Luke. He watched his father for the man's reaction.

"I know," replied Vader. The words were unemotional.

"You know he spoke with me before I escaped," said the boy.

"Yes," replied Vader. This time his answer held more emotions. Even without the Force, Luke could feel the anger coming off of the other man.

"Was it true?" At first, his eyes were focused on his hands. But he lifted his gaze and looked at Vader. "Uncle Owen. Aunt Beru. Dimitri. My...my mother."

At first, Luke thought Vader wouldn't answer. The only sound that filled the air was the Dark Lord's respirator.

"The Emperor provided you a twisted version of the truth," growled Vader.

"So, you didn't..." started Luke but the man interrupted him.

"I am a Sith Lord, boy. Do not delude yourself into thinking there is anything soft about me. I have killed and tortured more beings than you can conceive of."

If Vader's plan was to shock Luke, it didn't work. Luke knew what Darth Vader was capable of. Princess Leia had shared some of her experiences on the Death Star with him. And if the stories Leia had shared weren't enough, there was Vrogas Vas and the hundreds of Rebels that Darth Vader had killed single-handedly. Luke wasn't blind to what his father had done.

Mostly the boy was tired. It seemed half truths or bold faced lies were all he ever heard. For years, Luke had believed that his father was a navigator on a freighter. Then he had met Ben. The old Jedi had come the closest to telling Luke the truth. Anakin Skywalker had been a Jedi Knight. But even Ben had lied to him. Luke was almost starting to get used to people not being completely honest with him.

"You may think I am naive, but I am not stupid. I know what you are capable of," replied Luke. "I just want the truth."

The Dark Lord said nothing. A moment went by and then another. Luke waited for his father to answer him. Darth Vader turned from the bed and faced the door. He took a step, ready to leave the room, but stopped.

"I did not specifically order the deaths of the Lars. The Stormtroopers on Tatooine were told to make sure that there weren't any loose ends. And to make it look like locals were responsible."

Luke lowered his gaze and stared at his hands. His family died because they were considered "loose ends". If Vader felt the boy's grief, he did not indicate it.

"I did execute the Rebel, but I did not torture him as you were shown."

The boy remembered what Palpatine had shown him. Dimitri's screams echoed in Luke's mind. Of course, if what his father said was true, then where did the screams come from? Those were the cries of a man tortured. Then again, his father admitted to torturing, just not Dimitri.

"And I will not discuss _her_."

The Dark Lord said nothing more.

"Thank you," said Luke quietly.

Darth Vader kept his back to the boy, though he remained in the room.

"What happened to the Falleen? Xizor, I believe you called him," asked Luke.

Darth Vader turned back around and stared at his son. "Would you grant him mercy after everything he has done?"

"I wouldn't torture him, if that's what you mean," snapped Luke.

"Would you kill him, boy?" growled Vader. The words snapped with the Dark Lord's anger.

"I would kill to defend myself, if I had to," replied the boy.

"Much like when you destroyed the Death Star?" asked his father.

"The Death Star would have destroyed Yavin and many other planets," replied Luke. His words were firm. The boy had already come to peace regarding the deaths he had caused. "Much as it had already destroyed Alderaan."

"Then make no mistake," replied Vader. He strode up to the bed and stared down at his son. "Xizor would have killed you, if I hadn't saved you."

"I know," replied Luke quietly.

Vader stepped back from the bed and his eyes remained on Luke. The boy looked at him and, for a moment, the Dark Lord would have sworn that the boy met his eyes, even through the mask.

"Xizor is in the detention block. His ship was jettisoned into space. Far enough away that no explosion would reach us. Once we confirmed that the incendiary was not on his body, the monitor was removed. Since it couldn't detect a heart beat any longer, the explosive on the ship detonated and the ship was destroyed."

"As to the Falleen, I will make his ending painful. The medic has analyzed your injuries and has given me a list of how those injuries occurred. I will visit those same injuries on Xizor before I kill him. Of course, if you would like to review the list and add anything that may have been missed, I will give you that opportunity."

"I am not going to help you torture him," replied Luke. His words were firm.

"If that is your wish," replied Vader stiffly. He turned from the bed and walked toward the door.

"What about the Emperor?" asked Luke. His father had almost reached the door and the boy didn't know when he'd have the next chance to speak with him.

Vader stopped. "What about him?"

"Are you going to tell him you found me?" asked the boy.

"Yes," replied Vader.

_You need not fear the Emperor, my son._ Vader's words echoed in Luke's mind. The boy's gasp was the only evidence he gave that he heard the words. _That old man will be eliminated soon. _

Vader was not foolish enough to speak of his plans out loud. He knew the Emperor had spies, even on the Executor. If anyone saw or heard the exchange in the medical room, no one would know of Vader's treasonous words. Even if the Emperor heard Vader's opinion of Palpatine's words to Luke, the old man would be amused. The Dark Lord could also justify what he had said, by telling the Emperor that he was attempting to keep Luke off balance. Any reports to Palpatine would assume Luke's reaction was to Vader's spoken words, not the unspoken shared through the Force.

…...

Lord Vader left Luke's medical room and headed to the detention center. It did not escape the Dark Lord's attention that the boy did not call him father. In fact, except to gain his attention when Vader attempted to kill Xizor, the boy hadn't used the word again. Then again, the boy hadn't referred to him as Lord Vader either.

Since the Dark Lord of the Sith already knew which room Xizor was held in, he wasted no time, once he entered the detention center, to stride toward the room. His anger, which had ebbed while he had been with Luke, began to boil. The Falleen had known who Luke was when he had tortured the boy. Vader wanted to crush the male's throat, but he reminded himself of his plan of visiting the same injuries on the Falleen.

Vader stopped at the door before he keyed his entrance. The door slid open. Xizor was sitting on what passed for the bed in the room. Restraints were still around his wrists, though his arms were in front of his body, instead of behind, as when the Stormtroopers had led him from the ship.

The male stood and turned to face Vader. If he was scared, he did not indicate it. "Come to kill me now that you've saved your precious son?" The tone was sarcastic.

The Dark Lord wasted little time. With the Force, he slammed the male against the wall. Xizor's only sound was a grunt. Oh, how Vader wanted to crush the male's throat, but he wanted to make the male suffer first.

"Your plan failed, Xizor," the Dark Lord replied.

"Did it?" asked the Fallen. The smile had returned to his lips.

"Skywalker is alive," answered Vader. "Your revenge is lost. You will never leave this cell alive."

"The Emperor may feel different," replied Xizor.

"The Emperor is not here," replied Vader. He stepped closer and looked at Xizor.

"Did you ever wonder how I was able to find the boy?" asked the Falleen. The smile never left his lips. "Or how I was able to stop you from finding him?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord tilted his head. The Falleen obviously had a hand still to play. Xizor's enjoyment was obvious. He believed that the information he had would change Vader's plan.

"The Emperor knew about my plans for revenge," said Xizor. The smile remained on his lips. "If it wasn't for your _Master_, I would never have known the boy escaped from Mustafar. And _he_ provided me with the means to keep the boy a prisoner and you from finding out."

With every word, the Dark Lord's anger grew.

"Face it, _Lord_ Vader," continued Xizor, with a sneer, "Emperor Palpatine wanted the boy to suffer. And when he finds out that you've taken me prisoner, he will demand my release. And I will be free to capture the boy again."

Crack! The snapping of Xizor's neck was loud. But the Falleen's death was not enough to satisfy the Dark Lord. His fury was gathering. Growing stronger as Vader realized the level of betrayal that Palpatine had reached. Using the Force, Vader threw the body of the Falleen into the opposite wall. The crashing sound did nothing to calm his rage.

_Father? _The word was spoken quietly. Luke's voice was tentative. _What is wrong?_

The Dark Lord was both surprised and, yet not, to feel his son reach out to him. Vader was certain that his anger would feel like like a malevolent, dark cloud to his son. Since Luke still clung to the Light Side, Vader's rise of fury would seem like a boiling storm about to unleash its rage. Most likely, because of Palpatine's poisonous words, the boy wondered if he were the target.

_Father? I can feel your anger._

The Dark Lord stared at the corpse. _The Falleen is dead_.

_Are you angry because...he's dead?_

The Dark Lord could tell that that was not the question Luke had wanted to ask. Most likely, the boy had planned to ask whether he was angry because he was denied the chance to torture the Falleen. While Vader had wanted to make Xizor scream, much like the male had made his son scream, his disappointment was a mere shadow compared to his rage at finding how much Palpatine had helped Xizor.

As the male had spoken, the Force had rang with the Falleen's words. Xizor had spoken the truth! The Emperor had helped the male. Most likely, the Emperor thought the torture a fitting punishment, as the boy had not sought him out when he left Mustafar. And the Falleen had fully believed that the Emperor would have ordered Vader to release him, if the Dark Lord hadn't killed him.

If Lord Vader had learned anything about the old man over the years, it was that the Emperor always had back-up plans. If Xizor had killed Luke, the Emperor would have said that the boy was too weak to aid them. Palpatine would then have used Xizor as a target, to strengthen Vader's connection to the Dark Side. He would have encouraged Darth Vader to seek revenge.

The Dark Lord was not blind to the weakness of his son. The merciless Lord of the Sith had provided a merciful death to a Rebel...for Luke's sake! Though he told the boy that there wasn't anything soft about him, there was a...tenderness that Vader could sense. And at the center of those feelings was Luke.

_No, my son._ Vader attempted to calm his words. He did not want to project his fury through the Force at Luke. _The Falleen's death was inevitable._

Vader then pondered the alternative. Since the boy survived, the Emperor could use the recent torture as a way to push the boy into the Dark Side. Darth Vader could feel how weak the boy felt. His weeks of torture had taken their toil. It wouldn't take much to break the boy and rebuild him into something that would benefit the Empire.

_Rest, Luke._ Darth Vader used the Force to push on his son's mind. The boy needed rest, if he had any hope of fighting Palpatine. _Sleep._

A moment later, the Dark Lord felt the boy's presence slip into slumber. Without the boy's distraction, Vader could fully focus on his plan.

…...

Lord Vader knelt on the round communication panel. A moment later, the Emperor's face was projected into the air in front of the Dark Lord. Vader's head was pointed down but he could tell, without looking, that Palpatine was staring down at him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You have the boy," the old man replied. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," replied Vader. Luke hadn't been on Executor long and this was the first time Vader had spoken with the Emperor since the boy's transfer and Xizor's death.

"His condition?"

"Xizor tortured the boy as some sort of revenge against me," replied Vader. He could feel his anger start to boil.

"I assume Prince Xizor is dead?" asked the Emperor.

Vader couldn't tell if Palpatine was pleased that a favorite was dead or no. "Yes, my Master."

"And the boy? Is he weakened from his time with Prince Xizor?"

"Yes, my Master," replied the Dark Lord.

"Then now is the time to turn the boy to the Dark Side," said Emperor. Darth Vader could tell that Palpatine was content with the turn of events. "Perhaps if you finished what the Falleen Prince started, the boy will turn quickly?"

For a moment, Vader did not reply. Finish what Xizor started? Torture his own son? No, Vader did not want to take that step. It would only reinforce the words Palpatine said to Luke on Mustafar. The Dark Lord could see Palpatine using the torture against Vader. He could "rescue" the boy and repeat the lies that Vader was unstable and most dangerous to Luke. Vader could also see Palpatine telling Luke that he never ordered the torture.

His silence was noted by the Emperor. "You disagree?" The words were almost snapped out. Vader knew he was in dangerous territory.

"I believe the boy will be more susceptible to gentle manipulation than further torture, my Master," replied the Dark Lord cautiously. _Just as I was_, thought the Dark Lord, as he remembered the kinder, fatherly Palpatine who used to give him advise and friendship when he had been known as Anakin Skywalker to the galaxy. That softer version of the Emperor ended when Anakin became Darth Vader. "The Rebels will have taught him to expect pain from the Empire. The boy may stubbornly hold out against further torture, but fall quickly to fake kindness."

"Gentle manipulation, you say," said the Emperor. The tone was considering, though Vader knew that the old man had already made up his mind.

The communication between the two men went silent. Vader waited for Palpatine to make a decision. The Dark Lord remained on his knee the entire time. It was an old power play between the Emperor and Vader. A minute passed, then two.

"Very well, Lord Vader," said the Emperor. "We will try your softer approach."

Since the Dark Lord couldn't expel a breath in relief, as his respirator completely controlled his breathing, Vader closed his eyes briefly before he opened them again. He continued to stare at the ground. While Darth Vader had no issue with torturing Rebels and killing incompetent officers, he did not want to be put into a situation where he turned those skills against his child. He kept the knowledge buried though. If the Emperor knew that Darth Vader felt this way, Palpatine would order the torture.

"But let me be clear," continued Palpatine. There was a snap to his words now. It made Vader wonder if he had been completely successful with burying his feelings around torturing Luke. "If it doesn't work, you will torture the boy until he breaks...or is dead."

"Yes, my Master," acknowledged Vader.

The communication ended and the round communication panel Vader knelt on went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the final chapter. Sorry to took so long to finish.**_

After speaking with the Emperor, Lord Vader departed his room and stepped through a side door. Instead of leading to a hallway, it led into Luke's room. When Executor was built, the Sith Lord already knew about his son, so he had an attached room created near his own. A room that Luke was now using.

While the boy wasn't completely healed from the torture Xizor had inflicted, the Dark Lord had made the decision to move Luke into his room. Even though he knew his son was on the ship, he felt better knowing that Luke was in the next room. It also allowed the Dark Lord to look in on his son as often as he wanted.

When the Sith Lord entered the room, the first thing he noticed was that the lights were still dimmed for sleep. He approached the bed and found that the boy was still asleep. For a long moment, Lord Vader just stood there and watched.

"F...father?" came the sleepy question.

Lord Vader watched as the boy's eyes slowly opened and Luke shifted on the bed. The first time Luke found Vader standing by his bed when he woke had been nerve wracking. Now? Luke was used to it.

"How do you feel?" There was still a growl to the voice, but he made an attempt to gentle his voice.

"Better," replied Luke slowly. He sat up and looked at his father.

"Once all signs from your...time with the Falleen are gone, we will begin your training," said the Sith Lord. Vader's anger surged in the Force, as the man remembered what the alien had put his son through.

Luke opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard his father's voice through the Force. _Do you want to end the Emperor?_ The boy didn't know how to Force speak, so rather than replied out loud, he nodded his head.

"The Emperor said that I may train you," said Vader. Luke realized that, in nodding his head, it looked like he had accepted the Sith Lord's statement on training. "Eventually, he will want you to be presented to him."

_And when that time comes, my son, we will end him._ There was a growl to the words.

…...

Luke and Darth Vader trained together. The Sith Lord taught his son to speak through the Force, so they could have conversations. Vader reminded his son often that the Emperor had spies everywhere and they always had to be on guard.

Occasionally, they would have disagreements. Some were faked for the Emperor to sense. No matter what Luke had gone through, no one would believe Luke would meekly go from being the hero of the Rebellion to being a loyal follower of the Empire. Lord Vader would pay attention during his updates to Palpatine. If the Emperor seemed doubtful, then an argument would occur. It seemed that the Emperor was more trusting when father and son were arguing then when they were doing well.

Sometimes, the arguments weren't planned, as they were real disagreements between father and son. The topic that seemed to cause the most real strife involved Luke's refusal to use the Dark Side of the Force. Though Luke wanted to end Palpatine, he refused to give in to his anger. He was fine with learning to speak using the Force. He also had no problem with improving his skills with the lightsaber. But, whenever his father tried to push him to focus on his darker emotions and draw strength from them, the boy refused.

_I will fight beside you against him._ The boy told his father, after the newest round of their disagreement. _I will pretend to bend to him. But I refuse to use the Dark Side._ Lord Vader would offer multiple reasons why the boy should change his mind, but Luke stayed true.

…...

Days turned into weeks, which eventually turned into months. Luke got better and better with using the Force. Even his father, who did not want to accept that Luke refused the Dark Side, was impressed with with the progress.

One morning, Luke woke and knew. Today was important. The boy got dressed and went to the training room. He had only been there an hour, when he felt his father's approach. The boy stopped and shut down his lightsaber. He turned, just as the door sensed the Sith's approach and opened. The door slid shut behind Darth Vader and he stared at his son.

"The Emperor has requested my presence," said the boy. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Luke nodded. "When?"

"In one standard week," replied Vader.

"At Imperial City?" asked the boy.

The Sith shook his head. "In the Endor System."

Luke frowned. While his presence was accepted by everyone on board the Executor, officially Luke had not been announced to the Empire. Vader had not declared Luke his son to the galaxy, as the Emperor said it would be done later. Why would Palpatine use an obscure system to announce Luke?

_Is it a test?_ The boy asked his father, but Lord Vader ignored the question.

"Your presentation will be part of a ceremony to unveil the new Death Star."

"Death Star?" choked out Luke. Jedha. Scarif. Alderaan. The planets' names echoed in Luke's mind. The first Death Star had claimed so many lives and now there was another?

"Yes," replied the Sith Lord.

"But, the Rebellion..." said the boy, but stopped when his father spoke again.

"Will be unable to stop it this time," replied Darth Vader. The words were cold.

"But, Father..." started Luke. Luke's hand was out and his tone was beseeching. At the last moment, he remembered the listening devices and switched to the Force. _The Rebellion needs to know!_

"Enough!" snapped the Dark Lord.

Luke could sense his father's anger building. It felt different than previous disagreements. Even during their real arguments, Luke knew his father wouldn't hurt him. But the anger the boy felt was closer to what he had sensed when his father had killed Admiral Ozzel. He was less confident that his father wouldn't lash out.

For a moment, Luke was reminded of what Palpatine had told him on Mustafar. **Lord Vader is an unstable man...He is the most dangerous to those he claims he wants to keep safe**. For a moment, Luke worried that his father might hurt him.

"While I have been tolerant of many things these past few months, do not assume I will not punish any attempt to contact the Rebels. Do you understand me, boy?"

"But..." said Luke, but his words cut off abruptly, when he felt the Force wrap around his body and hold him in place. The hold was so tight, Luke realized that he could barely breath.

"I said, do you understand?" growled the Dark Lord.

"Yes." The word was whispered, but the Sith Lord heard it. Vader loosened his hold on the boy. Luke gasped and his knees shook. It took all his willpower to not fall to the ground.

"After the presentation, you will finally be able to accept your proper place in the Empire," said Darth Vader. The Force bit along Luke's skin with each word. "Do not disappoint me, my son."

With those words, the Sith Lord stormed from the room.

…...

Vader did not speak with Luke again. The week slipped by uncomfortably for Luke. His mind was full of questions. Even when Luke attempted to speak with his father, using the Force, Vader refused to acknowledge him. Luke felt more and more alone as the date for presentation approached.

On the day of the ceremony, the Executor had arrived hours earlier. As Luke waited to go over in a shuttle, he spent most of the time near a window, not too far from his room. He stared at the nearly completed Death Star. The boy wondered why the Emperor would choose to do an opening ceremony with it, since it was obvious that the monstrosity wasn't finished.

When it was time, Luke met his father in the shuttle area. The Dark Lord of Sith stood near the shuttle. As Luke walked across the deck, his father spoke with Admiral Piett. The Admiral nodded multiple times before he was dismissed. As Piett walked by Luke, the Admiral seemed to pause. He didn't speak, but nodded at Luke. The boy nodded back.

Luke finished walking toward his father. "Father," said the boy quietly. Luke was dressed all in black. Black pants, black shirt, black boots, and a short black cape.

Darth Vader nodded his head once, but did not reply. Tentatively, Luke reached out to his father, using the Force, but the Sith Lord ignored him. While he could sense Luke's uncertainty, the Lord Vader refused to offer any comfort. The Dark Lord's gaze drew to the lightsaber that hung from Luke's hip. Vader raised his hand and, with a quick pull from the Force, the lightsaber flew to Vader's hand.

"But..." said Luke.

"Until you earn the Emperor's trust, you will not go before him armed." The words were cold. Vader attached the weapon to his own belt.

Without another word, the Sith Lord boarded the shuttle. Luke stared. Doubts filled his mind. Had his father changed his mind about ending the Emperor? Had all these last few months of training been for nothing?

"Now, boy!" The command came from the shuttle.

Feeling like he was about to face his executioner, Luke entered the shuttle.

…...

They entered the throne room together. Luke walked in front of Darth Vader, almost like the Dark Lord was herding a prisoner. When they came to the stairs, leading up to the throne, the Sith Lord knelt. Luke stared down at his father. A moment went by before he felt his father wrap the Force around him and force him to his knees.

The Emperor laughed. Luke looked up and saw that Palpatine had left his chair and was slowly making his way down the steps. The Emperor stopped in front of Lord Vader.

"Rise, my friend."

Darth Vader stood. While the Force held Luke on his knees, Luke still controlled his head. He shifted his attention from the Emperor to his father. The Dark Lord ignored him. Luke's uncertainty grew.

"As your father told you, boy," said the Emperor, drawing Luke's attention back to the older man, "he's been very tolerant of you."

Palpatine shifted his hand and struck. The Force lightening slammed into Luke's chest. The boy screamed. A moment later, the Force lightening stopped and Vader released his hold on the boy. Luke slumped to the floor.

"I warned you, my friend, that being gentle with the boy would cause problems," said Palpatine.

Tears gathered in Luke's eyes, but the boy didn't let them fall. It had all been a lie! Vader never intended to betray the Emperor. Luke stared at his father. Pain. Grief. Emotions flew through Luke.

"You wanted to tell your _Rebellion_ about my weapon," demanded the Emperor.

Palpatine struck again. Force lightening bit into Luke. The boy screamed. A moment later, the lightening stopped. Luke groaned and shifted on the floor.

"I forgave your treason when your father requested to train you," snapped the Emperor, as he sent another round of lightening at the boy. Luke screamed. The lightening lasted a little longer before stopping.

"That being said, I am willing to...forgive you, again," said the Emperor. The old man's voice softened. "After all, it is difficult to wipe out years of manipulation by zealots in a few short months."

The Emperor turned and walked back up the stairs. A moment later, Lord Vader followed him. Gritting his teeth, Luke struggled to get to his feet. As he placed his hand on the floor, Luke felt metal brush it. The boy opened his eyes and saw his lightsaber. Confusion clouded his mind, as the boy grabbed the weapon and quietly hung it from his belt.

"Come, boy." The words were spoken softly, but there was a snap of impatience to them. Luke climbed the stairs at the Emperor's bidding. As the boy climbed the stairs, he could hear the faint murmur of the Emperor's voice, as he spoke with Darth Vader.

"It was the right thing, Lord Vader, to have told me that the boy still feels a connection with the traitorous Rebels. It needed to be punished."

Luke stopped on the stairs, only a few steps from the top. His father had told the Emperor? Luke had assumed Palpatine had heard their conversation from a recording. Vader was always reminding him of the Emperor's spying devices. But, to know that his father had told the Emperor what Luke had said? The feelings of betrayal increased.

"But I would caution that I will not be as...forgiving a third time," said Palpatine.

"Yes, my master," came the response.

Luke finished climbing the steps. The Emperor had turned his chair and was looking out the window that framed the chair. Through the window, the Executor crossed the star studded space. Three other Star Destroyers shared the space. As the boy approached, Lord Vader looked at Luke. Luke's hand slipped near the weapon at his side.

"Stupid fools," growled the Emperor, just before both Lord Vader and Luke were grabbed by the Force and thrown.

Luke landed at the bottom of the stairs. Lord Vader hit the top step, but rolled down the rest of the stairs and came to a stop near his son.

"Do you think I wouldn't know?" The Emperor stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at them.

Palpatine raised his hands and lightening flew from his fingertips. Lord Vader snapped up his lightsaber and blocked the lightening. Luke was slower to draw his weapon and the lightening struck. Luke screamed.

Taking one hand from his lightsaber's hilt, Darth Vader motioned toward Luke. Using the Force, the boy slid across the floor and stopped behind Vader, as the Dark Lord used his body as a shield for his son. With the boy protected, Palpatine doubled his attack against Lord Vader.

The boy groaned and rolled onto his back. His blue eyes watched his father. The lightening struck the red blade and Vader was holding his ground, but he wasn't gaining either.

Rather than reach for his own weapon, Luke reached out with the Force and grabbed the Emperor's ankle. With a quick pull, the boy jerked the Emperor's foot out from under him. Palpatine growled as he lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and rushed toward the Emperor. The boy raised his blade, for a downward swing, but a moment later, the Emperor pushed Luke back with the Force. Luke crashed to the ground a few feet away, but it gave Darth Vader the opening he needed.

The Dark Lord rushed in. As the Emperor raised his hand to push his attacker back, Vader dropped one hand from the lightsaber handle. Force push met Force push. For a moment neither man gained or lost ground.

"Do you think you can win, _Chosen One_?" sneered the Emperor. "I cannot be defeated so easily!"

"Your reign is at an end," said Luke, as he rushed in.

With one hand focused on Lord Vader, Palpatine used his other hand to throw Force lightening at the boy. Luke used his lightsaber to block the lightening. Darth Vader took advantage of the moment and threw his lightsaber at the Emperor. Quickly, Palpatine stopped the lightening. Shifting his hand and the Emperor grabbed the blade with the Force and threw is at the boy.

Luke ducked and rolled to avoid the thrown blade, only to be struck in the back with Palpatine's lightening. The boy screamed. The lightening was stronger than before. The Emperor laughed, only for the noise to cut off abruptly.

Palpatine could feel Vader's Force choke crushing his throat. Stopping his attack on the boy, he shifted his attention to his former student. The Emperor used the Force to block Vader's attack.

As the Emperor switched his focus, Vader watched as his son collapsed against the floor. The bright presence in the Force that was his son dimmed a little. Smoke rose from Luke's form.

"NO!" shouted Vader.

Palpatine laughed. "Do you think you had any hope of winning?"

The Emperor began to laugh again, as he shifted the Force from blocked Vader's attack to lightening. With no lightsaber to take the blow, Darth Vader was struck. The Emperor laughed again, only to abruptly cut off. He looked down and saw a lightsaber stuck in his chest.

Palpatine shifted his attention from his former student to the boy on the ground. No longer was his head laying on the floor. The boy was staring at the Emperor, with his hand still pointing at the old man, having used the Force to throw his lightsaber while Palpatine was distracted.

"As I said, your highness," said the boy. The words were firm. "Your reign is at an end."

Luke used the Force to jerk his lightsaber from the Emperor's chest. The blade twisted and cut Palpatine in half. The two pieces of Palpatine's body hit the ground.

Luke looked over at his father. Darth Vader struggled to his feet. As he stood tall, the Sith Lord looked over at the boy. In the heat of the battle, the doubt had left Luke's mind, but it came back. The boy dragged himself to his feet.

"Luke," said Vader. His voice was quieter. The Dark Lord took one step toward his son, but Luke took two steps back.

"Son," said the Dark Lord. He made no further attempt to walk toward Luke. "Forgive me."

"Why?" demanded Luke. His voice was filled with emotion. The boy wasn't quite sure what he was actually asking. Why had his father told the Emperor that Luke had spoken of the Rebellion? Why had his father stood there while the Emperor tortured him? Why had his father made him doubt him, if he still planned to move forward with killing Palpatine?

"You were too Light," replied the Sith Lord. Darth Vader looked away from his son and stared down the Emperor's body. "Before I came to you in the training hall, to tell you of the presentation, I spoke with him. He could sense how bright you still were." Vader shifted his gaze from the body and looked at his son. "I feared he meant to kill you."

"The argument?" asked Luke. "Using the Force against me?"

"I had hoped it would instill doubt in you. Perhaps even fear," replied Vader. "And the next time he sensed you, you would seem a little less bright."

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded the boy.

A sound came through the vocalizer. Luke couldn't tell if it was a sigh or not. "You are too honest, my son. Palpatine needed to believe. It had to seem real."

"It felt real to me," replied Luke softly.

Lord Vader nodded, but did not reply. Luke looked down at the body of Palpatine. "Where does this leave us now?"

"With an Empire to disband," replied Vader.

Together, father and son left the room. Vader took command of the Empire and, under a lot of encouragement from Luke, opened peaceful negotiations with the Rebellion. In the beginning, there was a lot of mistrust on both sides. But those who believed in hope beat out the naysayers and slowly a new government grew from the ashes of the Empire.

THE END

…...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me as I wrote this trilogy. I hope you enjoyed the ending! Don't forget to leave a review! **_


End file.
